<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Sea by mmcgui12_gmu_harrypotter (mmcgui12_gmu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117647">By the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_harrypotter'>mmcgui12_gmu_harrypotter (mmcgui12_gmu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_harrypotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The week before their seventh year of Hogwarts, the Marauders and Lily Evans go to the beach. Hilarity ensues.</p><p>(Restarted from an old account.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Think how snug it’ll be</em><br/>
<em>Underneath our flannel</em><br/>
<em>When it’s just you and me</em><br/>
<em>And the English Channel.</em><br/>
<em>In our cozy retreat,</em><br/>
<em>Kept all neat and tidy,</em><br/>
<em>We’ll have chums over every Friday</em><br/>
<em>By the sea…</em><br/>
<em>-Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Lovett,</em><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs<br/>
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br/>
Are Proud to Present<br/>
This Invitation to<br/>
Beach Week!</p><p>Dear God, those boys, Lily Evans thought. I’ll go, but I don’t see this ending well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>